bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanatarō Yamada/Image Gallery
Hanatarō Anime Images Profile Images Ep29HanatarōYamada.png|Hanatarō Yamada, 7th Seat of the 4th Division. Ep72HanatarōYamada.png|Hanatarō Yamada. Ep197HanatarōYamada.png|Hanatarō while in Hueco Mundo. Ep259HanatarōYamada.png|Hanatarō Yamada. Soul Society arc Ep27ShinigamiRushing.png|Hordes of Shinigami rush passed Hanatarō, dazing him. Ep30HanatarōMeetsRukia.png|Rukia befriends Hanatarō as a prisoner. Ep29HostageMistake.png|Ichigo and Ganju take Hanatarō hostage. Ep29GanjuBringsAFriend.png|Ganju accidentally brings Hanatarō. Ep30NavigatingTheSewers.png|Hanatarō leads Ichigo and Ganju through the sewers. Ep30HanatarōRecallsRukia.png|Hanatarō reveals his recent past with Rukia. Ep30HanatarōGanjuWatch.png|Hanatarō and Ganju watch Ichigo's fight with Renji Abarai. Ep34HanataroHeals.png|Hanatarō heals Ichigo. Ep35EnergyPill.png|Hanatarō's energy pill. Ep35EmergingFromSewers.png|Hanatarō, Ichigo and Ganju emerge from the sewers. Ep35IchigoGrabsHanatarō.png|Hanatarō being bullied by Ichigo. Ep35SuppressingReiatsu.png|Hanatarō, Ichigo, and Ganju are stopped in their tracks by an enormous Reiatsu. Ep36IchigoSeesPain.png|Ichigo notices Ganju and Hanatarō being overwhelmed by the Reiatsu. Ep36HanatarōComatose.png|Hanatarō falling to Kenpachi's reiatsu. Ep36GanjuFlees.png|Ganju runs away with Hanatarō away from Kenpachi Zaraki. Ep40HanatarōGanjuSenzaikyū.png|Hanatarō and Ganju approaching the Senzaikyū. Ep40HanatarōWithRukia.png|Hanatarō reuniting with Rukia. Ep40HanatarōGanjuRukiaInDanger.png|Hanatarō telling the others of his plan. Ep40HanatarōFlungAway.png|Hanatarō being thrown away by Ganju. Ep41RukiaProtectsHanataro.png|Hanatarō being protected by Rukia. Ep42HanatarōProtectsRukia.png|Hanatarō protecting Rukia. Ep45HanatarōIsPunished.png|Hanatarō is brought before his captain. Ep53HanatarōHealsRenji.png|Hanatarō healing Renji. Arrancar arc Ep121HanatarōZanpakutō.png|Hanatarō's Zanpakutō Hisagomaru. Ep120HanatarōHealsWithZanpakutō.png|Hanatarō healing with his Zanpakutō. Ep134HisagomaruShikai.png|Hanatarō's Hisagomaru in Shikai form of Akeiro Hisagomaru Hueco Mundo arc Ep197HanatarōHidesBehindByakuya.png|A frightened Hanatarō stands behind Byakuya as Zommari looks on. Ep197RukiaSlashesHanatarō.png|Rukia cutting Hanatarō. Bount arc (anime only) Ep73GanjuHanatarōNoticeFight.png|Ganju and Hanatarō notice the disturbance. Ep80HanatarōCaughtTrap.png|Hanatarō caught in a trap. Ep88FriendsWatchOverChild.png|Hanatarō and the others caring for the injured child. Ep84HanataroConcentrates.png|Hanatarō healing a boy as Tessai holds his Gigai. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 259Hanataro_reveals.png|Hanatarō reveals Hanamaru has gone missing. 259Hanataro_says.png|Hanatarō says the chickens were fine as of yesterday. 259Group_assembles.png|The underground waterway exploration group assembles. 259Group_walks.png|The group walks along the underground waterway. 259Hanataro_and_Hozukimaru_discuss.png|Hanatarō and Hōzukimaru discuss the ghost stories surrounding the underground waterway. 259Hanataro_points.png|Hanatarō points his flashlight upward. 259Hanataro_walks.png|Hanatarō walks into a tripwire. 259Hanataro_realizes.png|Hanatarō realizes something. 259Ikkaku_says.png|Ikkaku says Hanatarō was just lucky. 259Group_hurtles.png|The group hurtles out of the hole. 259Hanataro_states.png|Hanatarō states he has never come this far. 259Shadow_appears.png|A large shadow appears underneath the group. 259Group_sits.png|The group sits on another walkway. 259Hanataro_discovers.png|Hanatarō discovers an alcove filled with hidden items. 259Group_reports.png|The group reports to Shunsui and Ukitake. 259Nanao_demands.png|Nanao demands to know why Hanatarō did not tell them who Hisagomaru was. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S1V4.png|Hanatarō and Kon on the cover of the fourth volume of the first Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S1V2.png|Hanatarō and Ichigo on the cover of the second volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Hanatarō Manga Images Profile Images 93Hanataro profile.png|Hanatarō Yamada. Ch515Pg6HanataroCharaPic.png|Hanatarō seventeen months later. Soul Society arc 93Cover.png|Hanatarō, Ichigo, and Ganju on the cover of Chapter 93. 97Cover.png|Hanatarō, Ichigo, and Ganju on the cover of Chapter 97. 101Cover.png|Hanatarō and the Ryoka on the cover of Chapter 101. Covers & Polls BleachVolume14Cover.png|Hanatarō on the cover of Volume 14. ACBTBSecond Popularity Poll.png|Hanatarō and the other top 10 winners of the second popularity poll. SJ2003-12-01 cover.png|Hanatarō, Ichigo, Rukia, and Ganju on the cover of the December 1st 2003 issue of Shonen Jump. Hanatarō Video Clips Hisagomaru.gif|Hanatarō uses Hisagomaru. Hanatarō Movie Images Fade to Black FTBHanataroHealsIchigo.png|Hanatarō heals Ichigo Kurosaki. FTBIchigoClutchesHead.png|Ichigo clutches his head. Category:Images